fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Moonlight Pretty Cure
Moonlight Pretty Cure is MoonlightTruth's second fanmade Pretty Cure series. Story Nagisa and Akane are rivals ever since their first day in middle school. They are a lot like. They are both great at school and ok at studying. One day they met two fairies Arise, Arlon and Aiko and they became Pretty Cure. But can the greatest rivals became partners? Story of the MoonLand The MoonLand is the place where fairies live. The faires here always lived in peace but one day they are attacked by the DarkSad. They took the Heart Light of every fairy there are only six fairies left (Arise, Arlon, Maylin, Lulu, Alun and little, cute baby Aiko). They have to find Pretty Cure's and take a care for Aiko. But the faires aren't together anymore. Arise and Arlon are taking care of Aiko and they find Cure Ying and Cure Yang, but where are Maylin, Lulu and Alun? Characters Pretty Cure 'Maiano Nagisa/Cure Ying -' Nagisa is 14 years old Middle School girl. She is great at sports and ok at studying. She gets really angry if Akane is better at something. At the begining they were rivals but they always called each other by their names. Later they also became friends but they were still rivals at the same time. She is really good at cooking and really bad at singing. 'Haruanne Akane/ Cure Yang - '''Akane is 14 years old Middle School girl. She is great and sports and ok at studying. She gets really angry if Nagisa is better at something. At the begining they were rivals but they always called each other by their names. Later they also became friends but they were still rivals at the same time. She is really good at singing and really bad at cooking. '''Marikoto Yurika/Cure June - '''Yurika is 15 years old Middle School girl. She is great at everything and all students at school love her. She is also Student Council President. She thought she doesn't need any friends and refused to became Pretty Cure because she said that she doesn't see a reason why can't she be just a normal girl but episode later she changed her mind and became Pretty Cure. '''Tsukino Sakura/Ombre/Cure Amber - '''Ombre worked for DarkSad. She didn't trust anyone and she did anything alone. She transfered to Nagisa, Akane and Yurika's school, because she thought she can find their weak point easier. But later she became friend with Nagisa an others and she started to worry about herself. One day when she almoust defeated Pretty Cure Lulu appears suddenly and said: "Sakura! Stop this!" The girls found out that Sakura used to be normal girl but she often felt lonely. One day she had a fight with parents and found Lulu. She almoust became Pretty Cure but than the DarkSad make her refused and she became Ombre. Later she became Pretty Cure. Her parents were also searching for her and one day she found them but she didn't transfer back to her old school she stayed at the same school as other girls. As Sakura she is fourteen years old. '''Arikate Keiko/Cure Lily - '''Keiko is 14 years old middle school student. She doesn't go to same school that other girls. At first Cure Lily appear as masked cure that helped them out sometimes. Later in series her story is telled. She used to be Pretty Cure before others but she was defeated and she couldn't transform anymore, she could only use the masked form but it isn't as powerful as her true cure form. She is Sakura's childhood friend and it was a big sumprise when they met each other after long time. Mascots '''Arise - '''Arise is Nagisa's partner. She is the one who usually takes care of Aiko. She ends her sentences with - ris. '''Arlon - '''Arlon is Akane's partner. He often argue with her. He end his sentences with - lon. ' Aiko - 'Aiko is a baby mascot. She loves to play with other fairies and cures. She don't really talk she is usually saying thinks like: "Ai, Kyuri, Puri, Aiko, Ko..." But when she is talking she usually ends her sentences with - iko. In episode 42 she found out that she can turn in human baby, but she didn't use this form often. '''Maylin - '''Maylin is Yurika's partner. She ends her sentences with - lin. '''Lulu - '''Lulu is older than Aiko but Arise, Arlon, Maylin and Alun are older. She is Sakura's partner. She ends her sentences with - lulu. '''Alun - '''Keiko's partner.He ends his sentences with - lun. Villains '''Lightanna - '''Lightannas are monsters of series. They are created from Heart Light from LightLand fairies, latter in the series the human Heart Light is added in it also. When Pretty Cure defeated them the Heart Light go back to its owner. '''King DarkSad - '''King DarkSad is main villain from series and leader of DarkSad. '''Sae - '''Sae is only girl in the DarkSad trio. She is also the first villain to appear. Her power is lightning. '''Ray - '''Ray is second villain to appear. His powers are dark elements. '''Sau - '''Sau is third villain to appear. His power is shadow. She is the most powrful in the trio. '''Loora - '''Loora is part of DarkSad, but she doesn't work with DarkSad trio. She is the most powerful of them all, she can cotrol all of their powers (lighting, dark elements and shadow). Others '''Maiano Erika -' Nagisa's older sister. '''Haruanne Miru - '''Akane's younger brother. '''Marikoto Lae - '''Yuriko's grandmother. '''Tsukina Elisa - '''Sakura's mother. '''Tsukina Aren - '''Sakura's father. '''Arikate Keina - '''Keiko's older sister. '''Arikate Keily - '''Keiko's younger sister. Transformation Girsl transform with their Moonlight Crystals. The fairies give them crystals so they have to transform with fairies. They said - ''Moonlight Action Pretty Cure Crystal! '' Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Moonlight Pretty Cure